1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating device and, more particularly, to an underground generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wheeled vehicle, such as a car and the like, usually uses a battery to convert an electrical energy into a kinetic energy so that the wheeled vehicle can be driven by the kinetic energy so as to move on the road. However, the conventional wheeled vehicle only consumes the natural energy and cannot provide a generating function, thereby causing consumption of the energy.